First time for wonderweiss
by greenluv34
Summary: while wonderweiss is in the real world...he spots a girl...a beautiful girl...he brings her back to las noches, and let the chaos rein


Well I decided to try something different. Wonderweiss!!

I know I don't own Bleach tite kubo or shunen jump

Wonderweiss had snuck out of Hueco Mundo to get some human food; the arrancar food was getting disturbing even for him to say. Along walking, he bumped into a girl…A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!!! She looked a lot like Tousen, yet she didn't look like him.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn-"

"Beeeeaaaauuutttiiiffffulllllllll girl…DATE!" Wonderweiss said with excitement.

"Err, no, I don't date people I've just met, sorry, but I don't even know your name."

"Wonderweiss Magera."

"I don't know how old you are." She said as if it was a challenge.

"Uhhhhhhh..." He tried to see how old she was telling by her appearance so he just took a guess.

"I am…18." Wonderweiss said with confidence.

"Oh really? Well if you must know, I am 18 as well."

"GREAT!" Wonderweiss said with excitement.

"To Hueco Mundo!!!!" Wonderweiss said as he opened a path way to Hueco mundo.

"Wait a second, I am NOT going anywhere with you! Wait- stop- put me down! You have a sword on your back!! You have a weird object on your hair and you expect me to think that I am safe, unhand me you animal!! Ahhhh" The girl said.

"TOOO LATE! Wereeee heeerrrree!" Wonderweiss said with confidence.

"What the??" The girl said.

She saw this as an opportunity to run away, so like any human would, she took that opportunity and managed to out run him. She saw a room with a number four on it and decided anywhere was safer than with that weirdo, Wonderwiess, but when she opened the door and locked her self in, she was sadly mistaken as she had walked in on 2 more of those…things playing a video game.

She could hear Wonderweiss banging on the door. That was a pretty good time to start asking questions.

"Who are you guys and why do you have stuff sticked on your face…AWESOME BLUE HAIR!!"

"Well, one I was born with blue hair, second, we are arrancars, and it looks like you got Wonderweiss on your tail." The blue haired man snickered, while the pale man stayed as stotic as ever.

"I am Ulquiorra, and this is trash…Grimmjow."

"Ok, can any of you explain why this animal is chasing me?" The girl asked.

"You either took something from him, or he likes you." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh and one more thing, what's with the bones on your face and…HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A HOLE WHERE YOUR STOMACH IS SUPPOSED TO BE!" The girl screamed.

"Its just there." Ulquiorra said.

"Beautiful laaaadddddyyyy? Open up open up" Wonderweiss said

"Help me" She whispered.

Grimmjow shoved her under Ulquiorra's bed, and then Ulquiorra opened up the door.

"Yes Wonderweiss?"

While he was knocking on the door, Wonderweiss had changed into a tux and had a bouquet of flowers.

"Where is sheeee?!" Wonderweiss screamed.

"Where is who? Oh that girl. She jumped out the window and started running."

In seconds, Wonderweiss was already out the window and running screaming beautiful lady.

"Thanks for your help." She hugged Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and made her escape. She was now in the hallway until she bumped into something…or someone…HARD.

"Ah young love." Grimmjow said when the left, then proceeded to kissing Ulquiorra.

"Owie" She said.

"Oh, an intruder?" The brown haired man said.

"I think we need to take this to my office." And with that, Aizen picked up the girl and proceeded to his…office…bed room…what ever…

_Later on…_

"And that's how I got here in your office…bed room…whatever!" The girl said.

"Intriguing…" Aizen said.

"So can I can I wonder around this place?"

"Fine, just don't disturb the arrancars, they have work to do."

"But Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are playing a wii right now." The girl said.

"Thank you."

When the mystery girl opens the door, she saw… her kidnapper…

"Lady…" Wonderweiss said with a light blush on his face.

She ran, but this time he was not about to let her go just like that, he flash stepped in front of her and carried her bridal style to his room.

By the time they got to his room, the girl had already given up.

"I give up!" She said.

"What's your name?" He said. They were centimeters close to each other.

"Lui…"

"Ah lui lui lui, beautiful lui" Wonderweiss said.

"Shut up." She said, and then she kissed him…on the lips.

"_Soffttt liiipps" _Wonderweiss thought. As soon as it began, it was over.

Lui was on top of Wonderweiss…Then…Wonderweiss pulled Lui into another kiss…this time, they were on his bed.

Since Wonderweiss had seen Grimmjow do this to Ulquiorra and Nnoitora do this to Harribel, he slip his tongue into Lui's mouth…at least he got her to moan…it was a start.

Wonderweiss and lui were both shirtless, and lui was taking off her bra and Wonderweiss was wide eyed…this was his first time seeing a girl's breast…

…There was something wrong in his pants…WAS HE GETTING HARD?!?! He better settle this problem. Wonderweiss took off his pants and underwear, they were both naked now so what the hey.

"AHHHHH-" Wonderweiss quickly covered her mouth. _"Must be hurrrttingg heerr"._ Wonderweiss twisted so that she was top…

_Mean while…_

Aizen, Ulquiorra, Gin, and Grimmjow, were putting their ears to Wonderweiss door, they could hear everything…

"Wow, Wonderweiss is finally getting laid." Grimmjow said.

"I am even more surprised…" Aizen said surprisingly.

"Wow, do we have a video tape in wonder Weiss's room…"

Just then, everyone ran towards the screen room.

_In Wonder Weiss's room…_

Wonderweiss and Lui were panting heavily, at least Wonderweiss finally got laid, and he didn't do much damage to Lui's fragile body …

"Wow, I think I need to head home…"

"Yahhhhhh"

"I had a great time (no doubt about that), see you some other time?"

"TOOOMMOOORRRRROWWW?!" Wonderweiss screamed.

"Sure, but we have to stay on earth, owie, my backside's hurting…"

Wonderweiss flashed stepped…naked… and basically dress lui and himself, with one swift carry, and a portal to earth, Wonderweiss and Lui, were at her house. Wonderweiss kissed her goodnight, and he was gone…

_Back at Hueco mundo…_

Everyone was at the meeting room; Wonderweiss realized sex makes him hungry… but he still didn't know why they invited him here…

"My dear espada, we would like to congratulate Wonderweiss…FOR FINALLY GETTING LAID!" Aizen said.

The room was quiet…Wonderweiss was wide eyed…dang…they were spying on him while he was doing it for the first time?!

The room dimmed, and then the screen went on…in his room?!

Well…at least now he didn't have to keep it a secret…

**FIN**

LOL._.; I just felt like making something other than Grimmy Ulqui

With love,

Greenluv34


End file.
